


Hiking Boots

by Pluvium



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams POV, First Meetings, Friendship at first sight, GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Minecraft, POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), if that makes sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluvium/pseuds/Pluvium
Summary: This is not-so-loosely based off of Wilbur Soot's song "Since I Saw Vienna," but it's about Dream, and the journey he makes to defeat the Ender Dragon
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 8





	1. Leaving Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am not new to uploading on AO3, but I am new to trying to seriously write, so uploads may be a bit inconsistent whilst I get used to it. I will try my best, and hope to actually give my vision some justic

Dream sat up in his bed, glaring at the rising sun from his window. He had been dreading the sunrise for several hours, tossing and turning in the heat of the night. The light of the sun danced playfully through his room, taunting him as though it knew what the day heralded.

He got out of bed and closed the curtains to shut out the offending light, glancing around his dark room. Nothing. Nothing that mattered anyways. He knew we wouldn’t be able to carry much with him, so he only gathered the food from his chest and his humble stone sword before stepping outside of his home for what he knew would be the last time.

He should’ve felt sad, or at the very least dejected, but he felt nothing as he walked out of the house he grew up in. He grabbed his worn-down hiking boots from their spot on his front stairs, sitting down for a moment to lace them. He looked at the village, trying not to reflect on his memories of growing up here. He wanted to remain detached, so he could move on with a clear head.

It was so hard to remain detached

The blacksmiths:  
_He made his first sword there, just a plain wooden stick, but he remembered being so proud of it. His best friend had made one too, hoisting it high in the air as he ran away “Come get me, Dream!”  
He quickly gave chase, brushing past the blacksmith to get to the open street. Their laughter rang through the air, and it felt like the whole world was in on their game “Get back here, Sapnap!” ___

____

____

The clerics:  
_He won the fight against Sapnap, but the younger boy did give a fair fight, and they both ended up with scraped knees and bruised arms. He offered his friend a hand up “No hard feelings, Right”  
Sapnap gave a grin as he accepted the help up, “Of course not, I’ll get you next time!” They leaned on each other as they walked to the clerics for healing potions “In your dreams”  
The cleric had scolded them for fighting, saying “Young men should know better,” but she still gave them both a cookie as she applied the potion to their scrapes, sending them home with a warning to be more careful next time they use their swords. ___

____

____

He tore his eyes away from the village, staring strictly down at his boots as he tied the familiar laces. It was easier to pretend he didn’t notice the tears forming in his eyes, so he just stood up and headed down the worn path, blinking harshly to clear his vision. He was familiar with the woods near his village, but he had never wandered into them alone before. He always had Sapnap with him, pretending to be a knight, or a soldier, or the ‘bravest prince in all the land.’ He had never had to worry before, because he knew his friend would have his back. But now he ventured off alone.

_Guess I’ll have to be my own knight now _, he laughed to himself, though the laughed sounded a little bit more like a sob, and he wiped away the too-familiar blur of tears from his vision.__

____

____

His memories of Sapnap burnt him like a fire, though he supposed that was a good metaphor for the man. He was passionate, and energic, loud, brash, and so so full of life. He was gone now, and it was all Dreams fault.

Loud screaming and slammed doors were all he could remember of the fight, but the vision of his best friend walking off into the horizon, slightly blurred by the glass panes and his own tears was burned into the back of his eyelids. He should’ve just agreed to let Sapnap come with him, but he was so afraid to lose him. What good that did.

He looked down at his boots again, remembering the day about a year ago when a Wandering Trader had found their village, and he spent the last of his emeralds to replace his old boots, whose soles had nearly fallen off with use. He also bought a lily of the valley, which was a rare find in the plains, and the forest nearby didn’t have any either. He planted the flower in his garden, him and Sapnap laughing at how it stood out among the potatoes and beetroot. He left that flower behind today.

_Sapnap was always so careful not to disturb the flower when he was harvesting, and Dream adored the soft spot the fiery boy had for flowers. He was so delicate with the flower, a stark contrast with how he treated everything else _.__

____

____

Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts again Dream veered a bit off the path, stepping on a few flowers for good measure. He needed to move on from Sapnap, because he was sure that even if he found him in a distant village, or a cave, or on the top of the tallest mountain in the world, that he would never be forgiven.

Dream knew he just had to push onwards, in search of the next village along the path before night fell. The stale bread tucked in his front pocket was the only rations he had, and the meager amount of emeralds jingling in the bottom of the pack would have to be enough to get more rations in the village. He would have to get a better sword, too, or he would probably die during the first night he spent outside of a village. A bow would help him hunt, but he didn’t have enough emeralds to buy one, or enough knowledge to craft one.  
He was severely lacking in proper preparations for this journey.

With nothing but his hiking boots, Dream was headed into the great unknown.


	2. Wanderer, Wandering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream can't shut out the thoughts of his old best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, it's a lot less words than I wished it was

By midday Dream found himself dragging his feet as he walked, shifting his pack to try and ease the discomfort he felt, but it was to no avail. The forest was humid, and he could see the edge of a swamp 100 yards to his left. Bugs swarmed him, and he had long since given up on warding them off. He swung his sword lazily in the tall grasses, trying to make an easier path through the undergrowth, but it was to no avail.

He reached into his front pocket, pulling off a small chunk of his bread and chewing it lazily as he trudged through the greenery. It was a mistake to veer off the path, even if it was a bit faster, and he regretted it more every step he took. 

Dream supposed he could turn around and go back to the path, but he would lose another half-day’s travel, and he wasn’t equipped to spend the night in the woods. He could see a skeleton hiding under a tree at the edge of a swamp, and he didn’t want to risk being outside when the monsters would be able to roam freely. Even now, when he was out of sight of the skeleton, he couldn’t help but feel afraid of getting shot. He didn’t have any medical supplies, or potions, or food. He would probably die, alone, in the middle of the forest, and nobody would ever find his inventory. Not that he had anything worth finding.

Sapnap would’ve been brave enough to go fight that skeleton, Dream thought to himself. Or maybe he said it out loud, talking to the bugs still orbiting him. He couldn’t tell the difference anymore.  
I would’ve fought the skeleton too, if he was here, They were always so competitive around each other, and Dream could imagine what would’ve happened if his best friend had been around

_“Hey, Dream, bet I can kill that skeleton before you do!” Sapnap would boast, pointing at the tree the skeleton was under.  
“What?” Dream would laugh, lightly shoving Sapnap by the shoulder “That’s no fair, your sword is iron!” He pulls out his stone sword, pouting for dramatic effect “I wouldn’t stand a chance”  
Sapnap would just laugh, running toward the swamp as he glanced back at Dream “I guess you’ll just have to get there before me, then!” ___

He was ready to give up walking, to just lay down in the grass and cry, to beg for Sapnap to come back, but he knew it wouldn’t do anything. Sapnap was long gone, probably thousands of miles away, settled in some taiga village where he can get his own lily of the valley, and he won’t need Dream anymore.  
Sapnap has probably moved on, and Dream needs to move on too. It’s for the better.  
\---------------------------------  
Dream walked for a few more hours, shutting out all thoughts that tried to surface. It wasn’t a hard task, as the stifling heat was already melting his brain. The lack thinking made the walking easier, but it still felt like he had been dredging on for days by the time he saw the peaks of houses over the trees 

He could have shouted for joy, and he would’ve if he had the energy. However, in his current state it was all he could do to reach the tree line and get back on the path, his eyes tearing up with relief as his boots met the soft dirt again. 

Making his way into the town, he made a beeline for the well. He could hardly describe the relief he felt as he splashed the cool water on his face. 

Once he felt like his senses had come back to him, and he was finally able to resume thought, he knew he would need more emeralds to get everything he needed. He glanced around the village, looking for he deemed to be the easiest work, and his eyes landed on the farm. _Easy enough, just harvest their potatoes, and I can trade it for a few emeralds. Hopefully enough to upgrade my sword._

____

____

____He made his way over to the farmland, setting his pack at the edge of the raised bed. Digging his hands into the soft dirt and lifting out the small group of potatoes, wiping off as much of the dirt as he could manage before tucking them under his arm. He repeated this process what felt like 800 times, but in reality it was only about 30 times, digging his hands into the soil, pulling out the potatoes, wiping the dirt off, and tucking them away. It was boring, mindless work, and Dream hardly noticed as the sun passed overhead and began to set._ _ _ _

____He shut the thought of farming with Sapnap out of his mind._ _ _ _


	3. Spider fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream fights a spider. Kind of a filler chapter and an apology for taking so long to update this, but I will actually make content again soon

Dream was startled by a spider several feet in front of him when he looked up from pretending potatoes were his only problem. He had been farming for almost 6 hours, and by the time he would be ready to admit he needed a therapist he would have enough crop to make him the richest man alive. The crop he had now was enough to get him started on his journey, if this spider didn’t kill him and send him all the way back to his house. He scolded himself for losing track of time… but was torn from that thought when the spider jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. He reached for his sword, but found himself grasping at the air next to his hip

  
_Shit_ , he had left all his items at the other side of the farm. He didn’t think potato farming was a sword-heavy activity, but for the first… for the second time in his life, he was proved wrong ( _I didn’t think Sapnap would ever leave me_ ) He settled for a hard kick to the head of the spider, partially to let out his rage for letting himself think about Sapnap AGAIN, and partially to give him a moment to reach his things. He nearly laughed at the thought of shoes enchanted with knockback, imagining how far he could’ve kicked the spider, but his situation is far too dire to find it funny. The spider was still rushing at him, and he still didn’t have a weapon. (Could 9 stacks of potatoes be used as a weapon?) He ran, and then trips, to his pack, clumsily falling onto the path as he grasps for his sword.

  
Finally, his hand made contact with the swords hilt, a sense of safety coming with the feeling of the worn leather. This sword had protected him faithfully for years, and even if it wasn’t impressive it was familiar. He swung at the spider, with accuracy that would be alarming if the spider had conscious thought. Nobody would be able to tell from looking at him, the humble writer, who lived in a cottage with his best friend, but he had trained with a sword since before he could even speak properly. Considering how good he was with his words; he was terrifying when wielding a sword. The blade connected with the flesh of the spider, right between its eyes. There was a sickening crunch, then a sizzle, as the spider died and was replaced with a few string. Relief coursed through Dreams whole body. 10 pm is not the ideal time for an adrenaline rush, so Dream just collapses next to his gear, finally sparing a laugh at the thought of knockback boots.

  
He barely registered the creaking of a door, or the footsteps approaching him, but he did feel the hand on his shoulder “Quite a fight that was, huh?” He looked over at the speaker to see goofy glasses and a wide smile

  
“I kicked that spider’s ass” He replied, hearing the stranger laugh at his reply as he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for taking so long to update this :'( I lost motivation to write, but I am back. Short little chapter to warm me back up, but I'll update again tomorrow probably


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up in a yellow bed, in an unfamilar house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lol obviously it's been more than a day, but school has been kicking my ass

He came to several hours later, precariously perched on the edge of a yellow bed. Disoriented, he sat up, and nearly toppled over again, if it wasn’t for the brunet boy rushing over to catch him. He laid back on the bed, finally coming to his senses enough to remember what had happened. A bottle was pressed to his lips, right as he was about to speak, and he was interrupted by the flow of a strong potion into his mouth… _yuck_. He couldn’t help but pull a face when he swallowed, the bitter flavor biting at his senses. However, once the flavor had passed, his muscles stopped aching, and the dull throb in his head ceased its pounding. He got a good look at the boy, who was wearing blue robes, and… goggles? He looked stupid, but Dream was in no position to man fun of him after the man saved him. That was, until the man stood from his chair, and Dream let out a giggle and how short the man was. There was an attempt to cover it with a cough and blame on the horrible potion he was made to swallow, but the puzzled expression on the other mans face told Dream that he had definitely heard the laugh.

“Sorry,” Dream made a hasty, and quite clumsy apology “You’re just so small… how did you manage to carry me inside?”

Luckily, the stranger laughed “Strength potions”

This caused Dream to laugh even more, partially from relief, and partially from the image of this small man holding him

“I’m sure you’ve figured out I’m not a local. I come from the village west of here… My name is Dream”

“George”

Dream sat up in the bed, taking in his surroundings. The house was small, but it had two stories, and there were several brewing stands scattered around on the first floor. The room was lit by a lantern swaying slightly from its hook on the ceiling, and there was a torch by the stairs, though it wasn’t lit. George used barrels instead of chests, and had a low level enchantment table in the corner opposite the bed. “You must be a cleric, George, with all these brewing stands and potions”

The only reply Dream got was a nod, George idly twiddling his thumbs since he didn’t know what to do. Dream stood up from the bed, feeling his bones crack from the awkward position he had been left in. He nervously looked around the room again, eyes searching for the pack the had left by the potatoes last night “Do you have…”

“Your pack? Yeah, It’s by the door” George pointed at the pack, and Dreams eyes followed with a sigh of relief.


End file.
